


The Human Who Packed One Hell of a Punch

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Closets, Double Penetration, Forced Eye Contact, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Party, Rimming, Sneaking Out, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party, Castiel, the quiet angel, meets Dean, the popular human boy. One thing leads to another and they hook up. Unfortunately, this leads to some repercussions with the infamous bullies at their school. </p><p>Dean's a good boyfriend though, and fucks Cas good and hard to make him feel better. Samandriel just wasn't meant to witness it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Who Packed One Hell of a Punch

**Author's Note:**

> not much time for betaing; i took a nyquil just an hour ago so i'm zombie writing this i apologize for all the mistakes

Dean was beyond pissed. He turned around before entering the large vehicle and his little brother Sam shot him an annoyed look, as if to say without saying _Look, Dean, just get on the fucking bus._

This was _not_ a usual occurrence. Dean Winchester did _not_ take the bus.

Typically, on a day that Sam had not driven his one and only baby into the back of another car, Dean was sitting comfortably into his 1967 Chevrolet Impala and revving her engine, calling obscenely for his little brother to hurry his little ass up and get in the car.

Let’s just say the family was never generally invited to block parties.

The tall brunette boy scowled as he stepped onto the germ-infested public transportation device and pressed his card to the sensor, hearing a loud _ping_ noise before continuing on down the aisle. Not a second later, he heard Sam’s identical one and then the four-year-younger brother was trailing behind Dean.

The two settled into two seats in the back and as the bus continued on down the route, it turned out to be a little more packed than to be expected. Dean had never really considered himself claustrophobic before, but now he was realizing the consequences.

Castiel was a different story. Born into the generous foster home of wealthy humans, he generally got a ride to school, but his surrogate mother had fallen ill. He did not like busses either.

The timid angel kept to himself strictly, talking to maybe four other angels at a time—he was not a big people person.

When the bus came around the corner and wailed its siren to announce it was approaching, Castiel nearly had a heart attack. He got off the bench in a hurry and collected his textbook and notebook to stand at the pole that read the stop ID so that the driver could see him and not drive by in ignorance ( _yet again_ ).

The large vehicle came to a stop and the tall doors opened, allowing Castiel to see all the seeming hundreds of people on stare at him. A small blush of embarrassment crept onto his cheeks as he stood ramrod still in place.

“There’s enough room, Sweetheart; get on,” the female bus driver said kindly.

Castiel gulped before taking a tentative step on, pressing his card to the sensor and then continuing on down the small room between each row of seats that were all taken. Students and others made room for the small angel to make his way down the aisle to the back. It wasn’t a racist thing, Castiel considered, more like _Stay out of our way, Angel, and we’ll stay out of yours._

Not many angels took buses, he noted.

Finally when he got enough room to clasp onto a pole beside him, Castiel’s arms were sore from hitting bars and chairs next to him. The bus made a stop and he was thrust onto a boy near him.

“Look the fuck out, man!” the boy cried. He was human, Castiel was sure of it. Wide emerald green eyes with flecks of gold, pursed full red lips with just the beginning of blond stubble growing on his chin—the man before the angel was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He found himself short of breath and kind of coughed in effort to apologize but at that time the human had already agitatedly scoffed and turned away to talk to the boy beside him.

Castiel sighed and looked at the stupid design on the floor of the bus. The dark haired boy took a step back and grabbed onto a different pole, not daring the chance to collide with the angry human again.

 _Even the back of his head is gorgeous, dammit!_ Castiel bit his plump lower lip when the boy turned and the angel could see his profile.

Although he had never had a full blown _tell me about yourself_ conversation with anyone—not even his surrogate mother—he knew that something inside of him made the boy different than most. He enjoyed boys better than girls.

But not boys in general, oh no. Castiel had a type. Tall, dark but with light features, domineering, bossy, and call him racist, but _human._ For the longest of time, angels and demons had never really gotten along, and hearing what that filth called a species had done to his angelic brothers and sisters made him sick.

This boy was Castiel’s type, and what with the smell the human was wearing like it was going out of style, he was already way too attracted.

* * *

 

Demons were a lot more rare in typical everyday life as they generally cause too many problems in society. Angels, however, were a god’s given gift—no pun intended.

Humans were here on earth first, sure, but the different species of intelligent beings were making progress learning how to live together in coexistence, in somewhat of harmony.

One of the new order government’s first steps: placing the different species in schools and institutions together.

To some it sounded like it would only end up to be complete and utter chaos, but the teachers and administrators of schools came to realize there wasn’t that much fighting or racism between the different kinds. All around campus, there were angels and humans, humans and demons, or even rarely demons and angels walking together. Talking. Laughing. Acting, well, human.

A particular angel, Castiel—angels and demons generally didn’t have last names—skirted timidly along the edge of the building.

A few months had passed since the initial meeting of the blond haired boy on the bus and Castiel could not wrench him from his mind. So far all he had found out was his name and the little boy sitting next to him on the vehicle was his younger brother… _Among other things that had occurred_ …

x **X** x

A popular angel called Gabriel had thrown a party the first Saturday of the new school year for all upperclassmen. Naturally, this made Castiel want to run the other way screaming, but a couple other of his friends were really interested in going, so he was left with little other choices.

At the party, Castiel had shown up with Chuck, Rachel, Hester, Balthazar, and a human friend called Kevin Tran. At once, Balthazar had run off to hook up with a female angel called Anna, and was gone within the blink of an eye. Hester and Rachel wandered off to find other girl angels, as they were pretty racist against demons and even some humans.

Castiel was thankful he had other introvert friends like Chuck and Kevin by his side to help him through the seemingly shitty party. It was really-really just a bunch of teenagers whether they were drunk or not (or just faking) running after one another, smoking, drinking, and doing practically every forbidden activity in the book. Okay, so Castiel didn’t go to the holiest of schools.

When some demons showed up, the whole house practically stopped breathing as they watched them enter. It was the notorious assholes: Crowley, Meg, Alistair, Lucifer, and surprisingly Dean Winchester. Castiel had heard about humans like Dean. He was loved among the popular people at his high school like Gabriel. So after all the demons entered the house and Dean Winchester came in view, people began cheering again and calling out to him.

It was nearly an hour later and Castiel was seriously contemplating why he was still here. The drink he had been sipping from was now only melted ice and the conversation he had going on about Pokémon with Kevin had faded to nothing. Castiel nearly choked on his tongue when a handsome human boy walked up to him, placing a firm hand on his hip and bent down to whisper dirtily in his ear, “Dance with me, Sweetheart?”

Dean was maybe half a foot taller than him and much more blessed with a stocky frame and thicker legs. Castiel blushed crimson and nodded, allowing Dean to snake a beefy arm around his thin waist and pull him into the other room, his two friends watching in awe at Castiel’s back as he left the room and entered the expansive room that had the music and crazy lights going.

Thick, hard hands with long fingers ensnared Castiel’s hips as he was pressed in front of Dean and more importantly, in front of his crotch. The angel could feel his back pressed flush up against the man’s toned chest behind him, feeling his wings twitch inside him to be released.

Angels and demons didn’t generally show their assets. They normally came out when the being lost total control, like for instance when feeling intense emotions or during a passionate moment ( _very_ passionate, if you know what I’m getting at) or if concentrated hard enough. The beings alike had their own graces, angels’ shown a brilliant blue whereas demons’ graces were a deep ruby red. They hung around their necks in chains or leather straps in small glass containers.

But back in the moment, Castiel’s lower regions felt like they were being set ablaze as Dean ground his hardening cock into the younger angel’s tight jeans clad ass. The dark haired boy couldn’t help but arch his back and bend over further so that he was at an almost ninety degree angle, pressing his ass further into the human’s crotch like he was on a mission.

The music only egged them both on. Though it was loud, Castiel could feel Dean’s hot breath on the back of his neck when he leaned back up and more small gasps and encouraging moans in his ear. Getting into the slow beat of the next song, Castiel threw his hands up in the air and played with the small hairs on the back of Dean’s head as the grinding became much slower and more passionate.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned huskily.

A thought occurred to Castiel. The angel turned his head to the side to ask, “How do you know my name?” It was practically whispered and the boy was surprised that Dean had caught it. Of course their first meeting hadn’t been so graceful and it made Castiel wonder all the more why the dirty blond haired human had picked him out among the throng of sexy girls awaiting him.

“I’ve seen you before,” he said back. “I was shocked when we first talked—well. When I yelled at you, rather.” Dean chuckled darkly. He was referring to the bus scene. “Couldn’t stop wondering who that gorgeous angel boy was and I just had to find out your name. When Gabe told me, I was so hard in my pants it was so fucking sexy.”

Was he joking? “You _like_ the name Castiel?” the angel had to ask for confirmation. Never had anyone told him that before. Even his foster mother thought it to be odd.

Dean moaned in appreciation. “Fuck yeah. You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” he ground out.

 _Hardly_ , Castiel thought to himself, blushing. He was average height, dull facial features, and _no-matter-how-hard-I-try-it-will-always-be-messy_ black hair. He was also known as, though, Castile, Nerd Angel, or by many racist demons and humans alike, Angel Scum.

“Want to get out of here?” Dean asked next. Castiel almost moaned he was so ready to do something with this man. His cock was achingly hard, but since he was a submissive, he wasn’t blessed to be so big to begin with.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Castiel barely managed to get out without moaning like a bitch in heat.

Dean led Castiel through the maze of sweating, gyrating bodies and they found the stairs to the upstairs rooms. All three of the luxurious sized bedrooms rooms were in use and when Dean tried the doors to both bathrooms, he realized they were locked too with loud moans coming from the other side.

Castiel thought he was leaning back against a wall, but he fell. He landed hard on his ass and groaned in pain. Dean turned to see Castiel on the floor and a slow smirk formed on his lips. “You’re a genius,” he muttered appreciatively and swept down to scoop Cas up into his arms and into the room that thankfully locked.

It turned out to be a small office, just maybe two or three times the size of an average broom closet.

Both boys’ lips crushed together in fear that if they broke away for maybe one moment, they would both wake up and find out it was all just some cruel joke or something. So they fought each other’s lips for dominance and when Dean won, he pressed his hot, wet tongue inside of Castiel’s mouth and explored.

The angel involuntarily broke the kiss to moan as the sensations were becoming far too much for him. His pants were already far too tight as it was. Dean took this opportunity to lift his lips from Cas’ mouth to his exposed neck and collarbone. He was wearing just a simple tee with the album cover of his favourite indie band and a pair of dark washed jeans.

As if their minds were linked, Castiel sunk to his knees and pressed his hot puffy lips to Dean’s hard lower abdomen in quick messy little kisses as he worked his hands to undo the tricky leather belt.

Finally when he got it done, he unbuttoned the pants, bringing his lips to the hem of Dean’s tight, _oh so tight,_ black brief boxers. With hasty hands, Castiel’s long graceful fingers slid the pants down Dean’s muscular thighs. The angel ghosted his mouth along the length of Dean’s cock over the fabric of the briefs, breathing hotly over the aching thing.

Dean moaned and leaned back against the desk as Castiel took the wheel. He mouthed along the entire thing, sticking his tongue out and lapping up at the little drops of pre-cum that had beaded at the tip and soaked through the fabric.

“Cas, please…” Dean moaned heartily. “No more t—teasing…”

Castiel swiftly pulled the boxer briefs down over the bouncing cock now and after a hiss from Dean at the fresh air, the angel took Dean’s shaft into his mouth until the fucking huge thing hit the back of his throat.

“OH _shiiiiit_ , Cas!” Dean groaned loudly, biting his lip to keep his voice from becoming too high pitched.

The dark haired boy slowly retracted his mouth and dragged his tongue all the way up the underside of the cock. Dean hissed again and knotted his fingers into the back of Cas’ hair.

The pressure was building up inside of Castiel’s nether regions and he knew he was going to cum soon so he released himself from the confines of his own jeans and boxers and touched himself.

All the while, however, Castiel’s furious sucking did not stop. He bobbed his head, hollowing out his cheeks until Dean was a writhing mess.

“Fuck yeah, work that fucking cock,” Dean groaned, throwing his head back. He was close and both boys knew it. The dick slipped out of Cas’ mouth and the angel was eager to push it back in, licking up and down the spitty length, nosing his balls as he did so.

“I’m gonna fucking make you cum,” Castiel said, surprising both of them. Since when had he turned into such a slut? This only made Dean moan louder as Castiel hastened his pace in embarrassment for talking so naughtily.

“Oh you’ve got a dirty mouth, do you? …OH _fuck_!” Dean cried, whimpering. “Shit, Cas, I’m going to cum!” he growled and latched onto the back of the angel’s neck, thrusting his cock heavy with cum into Cas’ mouth as he came.

Castiel tried to speak, tried to egg the man on, but all that came out was blubbering as his mouth got fucked. His pace on his cock was hurrying up too, wanting to share the ejaculating experience with Dean. Finally, he hardly felt it coming up on him when it hit like an earthquake and he was cumming hard onto the hardwood floor, seeking friction wherever possible.

The both took their time as their highs came down, breathing heavily and staring straight into one another’s eyes. Castiel realized Dean’s eyes were a dark jade, pupils blown and cheeks increasingly red. Castiel imagined he looked similar.

Dean hooked his hands under Castiel’s armpits and yanked him up so that they were pressed together for a hard kiss. The angel could still taste the sticky sweet flavour of Dean’s cum in his mouth and felt a flare of arousal when Dean’s tongue tasted it on him.

“You’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever seen, Cas,” Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth. They pulled back and Castiel analyzed Dean’s face as if to see if he were lying or something. All the angel could find was arousal and adoration in those lust blown eyes and thick parted lips. The man had slight stubble on his chin and Castiel involuntarily licked his upper lip hungrily. “If you don’t stop that I’m going to fuck more than just your mouth tonight…”

A thought occurred to Castiel. Why the hell didn’t he yank the pants half past Castiel’s ass and fuck him hard into the desk? The floor?

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his gaze to the ground, opening his mouth to speak, but not finding the right words. His cheeks reddened and he found Dean’s adoring gaze. “You won’t because… You have someone else, don’t you?” the dark haired boy asked, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, a little crestfallen.

Dean snorted. “Not so much. Not really one for relationships, I guess,” he said with a shrug. Leaning back, he tucked his cock back into his pants and stared at Castiel the way the angel had when they were on the bus together so long ago. Attraction. Want. But was there the desire to mate? “And hang on, what’s that? You saying you actually want me to? Never thought you were so thirsty for my dick, Angel.”

Normally when people called Castiel by his species generalized name, it was in annoyance or anger. But now, the connotation of the address seemed very affectionate passing Dean Winchester’s lips.

All Castiel could do was bite his lip seductively, hardly having a clue what he was doing to Dean’s libido.

“I have to be home before midnight,” Castiel said regretfully. Dean placed his thumb on the underside of the angel’s chin and lifted their faces so that they met.

“I’d love to do this again, Sweetheart,” he said with a flirty wink. “Might even break that no-relationship status for you.”

Castiel’s heart thumped in his chest and his cheeks heated up considerably. The older boy noticed the clock on the wall of the small office and cursed.

“Alright Cinderella, I’ll give you a ride. You’re running out of time,” Dean mentioned, pushing off of the desk and grasping Cas’ hand in his. The dark haired boy couldn’t help but notice how easily his hand slipped into Dean’s larger one and his nether regions tingled. Oh, how much he wanted to just reach down and just touch a little more…

Dean had parked just down the street and by that time, Castiel looked much more presentable—the hickies hidden under the collar of his tee, his jeans buttoned up, and belt buckled.

Dean turned to him and laughed manically. “What?” Castiel asked, blushing nervously.

“You have sex hair,” he noted, chuckling to himself as he with drew his keys from his pocket.

Castiel wanted to retort something without gulping like a fish when someone spoke up near them—

“Hey!” called a boy.

Both Dean and Castiel turned to see the new comer. He was tall and blond with a round face. Bright blue eyes, blond short hair, serious face. Where did he know him from…?

“Winchester, what are you doing with Castiel?”

 _Samandriel_. That was his name. “Taking him home, Alfie,” Dean retorted, smirking at the angel’s annoyed face. Somehow his nickname all throughout high school had become Alfie. Where it had come from? Probably a party.

“I’m afraid I’ve come here to do that,” he responded and Dean looked over at Castiel in question.

“Do you know him?” Dean barked. He felt bad an instant later because Castiel looked alarmed between the two of him.

“H—he’s my step brother.”

Dean stumbled in his stance. Since when…? Samandriel was a senior, like Dean, while Castiel was a junior. Castiel smiles awkwardly and walked over to Dean. He leaned up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Goodnight Dean,” he said softly and pressed his still swollen lips to Dean’s.

Dean was so blown away that he hardly kissed back but wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist before he could scurry away.

“I’ll call you,” Castiel whispered and Dean let go.

The angel must’ve been feeling flirty because Cas shot him a sexy wink as he got into his older stepbrother’s Mercedes Benz.

x **X** x

School let out and Castiel was running. Not the kind of running like he was in some hurry to get somewhere, but more like booking it from his first and foremost problem as being a junior in high school in a world where different intellectual species lived together. He was constantly bullied.

He was sick and tired of stupid obnoxious bully demons like Alistair, like Crowley or even Meg pushing him around and calling him names.

But luck was not on his side today.

“Hey, it’s the little fag!” called a particularly familiar Scottish accent.

“Shit,” Castiel whispered to himself before he shook with worry and turned his head slightly to the side to see as the stocky Scottish bully and his small gang of crooks came up behind him and were rapidly approaching. He didn’t even have the sense of mind to correct himself for using dirty words.

“Fag-boy, where are you going?” asked Meg Masters, an unusual girl with a human last name. Her long, shit brown hair flowing in curls around her large chest. “We just want to play—I know you’re not really into girls or anything, but I’d _love_ to get to know you,” she purred.

“Please leave me alone,” Castiel spoke weakly, his voice cracking like a puberty stricken pre-teen. “I have to get home…”

Crowley scoffed. “And do what? You gonna lie and tell me you have some homework, Nerd Angel? We all know you go home and jerk off to fag porn,” he said crudely and a couple of his buddies began howling with laughter. Meg stood there with her arms crossed, looking Castiel up and down.

A tall blond stepped out of the group and looked particularly malicious. Castiel gasped, it was Lucifer. He was one of the worst angels there were. That’s right, he was an angel, but he sure as hell didn’t act it.

“Cassie, if we’re hurting your feelings, you can just tell us. I’m one of your brothers, there’s no need to fight with me, right?” he asked, a totally compassionate look on his face, but Castiel knew better. Lucifer was sick, a complete sociopath asshole.

“I haven’t done anything, I would appreciate it if you left me—ah!” Castiel cried out when one of the boys, Alistair as he knew, grabbed his wrist harshly and pulled it behind his back, bringing Castiel to his knees in pain. “ _Please_!” he screamed in terror for his limb.

“It’s so sexy when you scream those delicious little cockslut moans,” Meg said, crouching down in her tight leather pants and high heels so she was at the same height as the terrified angel. “Who do you make those sounds for, huh?”

Crowley joined in again, “Yeah, which guy here are you fucking now?”

A furious scarlet blush made a stark contrast between Castiel’s usual ivory skin tones. “N—no one!” he cried but the arm behind his back was just pressed higher up his back.

“Liar. We all know you’re the faggot angel that sleeps around with all the guys in this fucking school,” Crowley countered. He took a step closer and rubbed the small dark stubble growing on his chin. “So you’re going to tell us who or my buddy Alistair is going to break your pretty little arm. You fucking comprendo, little bitch?”

Castiel screamed deliberately in defiance in Crowley’s face. The Scottish man reacted quickly and yanked his arm back so that he could punch the small, whimpering angel in the face.

The blow never came, however, because another figure came into focus in Castiel’s teary eyes and pushed Crowley off his stance and onto Meg, crouching still. They both fell over, the thick Scott fuming with anger as he wiped his bleeding lip and glared up at the intruder. Meg screamed obnoxiously for Crowley to get his fat ass off of her.

A sudden release of his arm made Castiel let go of a breath he had no idea he was holding. He fell back onto his ass on the concrete, his knees sore and feeling bruises forming from the harsh ground.

Castiel turned just in time to see the same man throw Alistair into the wall behind him, no doubt giving the demon a concussion with the force of the blow to the back of his head.

Alistair fell limply onto the floor, moaning in pain. Lucifer was the last one standing and glaring at the bull of a man.

And that’s all he was. A man. He was human. Not something supernatural like Castiel or Meg, but a mere man (who packed a hell of a punch).

Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t just any human, but Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester was the very reason people like Crowley and Alistair bullied him. He had been the one who had outted Castiel at the party. Well, along with outing himself. But people don’t generally mess with or tease total alpha guys like Dean.

x **X** x

Castiel wiggled around in his covers the next night, trying to get comfy but failing miserably.

It was around nine pm and he was planning on getting an early night’s rest before the test the next morning.

His phone beeped loudly and his eyes shot open.

A number displayed with the following message; _What are you doing rn?_

 _Who is this?_ Castiel texted back groggily.

Castiel was nervous for a few moments but a simple text beeped on his phone.

 _Dean_.

Castiel’s heart thudded in his chest. “Wh—what?” he said aloud to himself. He bit his lower lip and typed; _nothing. Im just in bed._

 _What are you doing in bed?_ came the response that Castiel was definitely _not_ expecting.

He reached down and slid his hand under his sweats to tease the outline of his dick. He licked his lips as he wrote back; _palming my cock through my boxers. & u?_

_Getting in my car and driving over_

Castiel gasped. His eyes flickered to the door that was thrown open by his stepbrother. His hand immediately stopped its ministrations and he stared at Samandriel.

“Mom’s leaving for work early said she can’t give you a ride tomorrow morning so you’ll have to take the bus,” he said tiredly, yawning. Samandriel usually catches a ride with another senior called Raphael who he hangs out with often. They’re both seniors and Castiel never wanted to be a bother so he never asked for a ride from him.

“’Kay,” Castiel responded absently.

 _I’ll leave my window open_ , he texted back quickly right when he heard the loud engine of Dean’s car.

A long minute later, he heard grunting and Castiel rushed to the window. Dean was sitting in the tall tree beside it, his face illuminated by his cell phone.

Castiel’s phone buzzed again.

_Hope youre ready for me._

Dean didn’t have trouble stepping onto the ledge and climbing in. The second he stepped foot on the hardwood floor, though, his lips were on Castiel’s.

Cas wasted no time shoving his hand down the front of Dean’s jeans and stroking his half hard cock.

They fell onto the bed together and Dean hastily pushed Castiel onto his stomach. He yanked down the boy’s sweats and boxers to spread his cheeks and give Cas’ cute little pucker a kiss.

“Oh!” Castiel moaned audibly.

Dean smirked and licked at it. “You like that, Angel?”

Again with the usually racial slur turned affectionate. “Y—yes, Dean,” Castiel whimpered.

Dean pulled a small travel sized bottle out of his back pocket and covered his fingers with it. “Gonna make you feel all better,” he mentioned before his fingers pressed against Castiel’s hole.

Castiel all but screamed when Dean punctured his hole. He didn’t stop, however, just continued fucking in and out with his middle finger until his ring got swallowed up by Castiel’s entrancing hole.

“That’s good. You’re my sexy little virgin,” Dean rasped.

Castiel moaned in agreement, pushing his ass back a little bit for more of the finger to fit inside of him.

Dean pushed in two more fingers over the course of five minutes and at this time Castiel’s was whining and whimpering wantonly, fucking back and forth, his hard little cock slapping against his thigh.

Samandriel decided to step in at that very moment, rubbing his forehead and murmuring something about school the next morning when his blue eyes finally caught sight of his little stepbrother and Dean fucking Winchester.

His teeth ground together, “Winchester—!”

“S—Samandriel!” Castiel cried in alarm.

Samandriel looked like he wanted to strangle the human that was working fingers in and out of his stepbrother’s greedy hole.

“You little whore,” Samandriel said finally, an arrogant look in his eye as he looks at Castiel.

Castiel just lets his jaw drop open to let out another loud moan when Dean started licking him open. “G—get ou—t, Sam—” Castiel hardly managed before his stepbrother went to the door and closed it quietly.

“With such a slutty mouth like yours, we’re going to need to gag you,” he said, lowering his hands to his shorts. He wasn’t wearing boxers so when Samandriel pulled the waistband down, his hard cock bobs free.

Dean growled behind a surprised looking Castiel and Samandriel pauses.

“Back the fuck off, Alfie,” he warned.

“Unless you want me alerting our mother, who, might I add, will call the cops,” Samandriel threatens. He turns to Castiel and holds his cock in front of his face. “You’ll use your mouth on me, won’t you, Cassie?”

Castiel just gently closed his eyes and opened his mouth in permission for his older stepbrother’s cock to pass his lips.

“That’s a good boy,” he growled, “always listening to your big brother. Yes.”

Dean was extremely angry that Castiel would just give himself up to his asshole of a stepbrother, so he got on his knees on the bed behind Castiel and put his cock right on Cas’ hole.

“You feel me baby?” Dean growled deeply.

Castiel moaned in acknowledgement around the cock, which in turn only made Samandriel groan in appreciation.

“Look at me,” the older stepbrother ordered, and Castiel gazed up. He started moving his hips into Castiel’s mouth, fucking his lips. “So beautiful,” he complimented.

Dean didn’t need to listen to him another moment so he presses himself into Castiel’s awaiting heat. Castiel squirms and moans excessively around Samandriel’s cock.

“Fuck,” the blond boy said after another five minutes. “You’re going to make me cum.”

Dean was pounding ruthlessly into Castiel’s sweet ass, his hands gripping his hips like vices. He let loose his own growls and curses as well.

Castiel tightened up around Dean and the brunette boy let out a sharp gasp as he came inside of Castiel’s wet hole, filling the boy up with his hot cum. Castiel came not a moment later, just absolutely loving the feeling of being filled up with Dean’s cum.

Samandriel gripped Castiel’s hair and thrust into his mouth one last time before he pulled out and came into his stepbrother’s open mouth. “Aaah,” he moaned, “that’s—what a good boy.”

After a few moments of cooling down, Castiel moved off of Dean’s cock and sat down in his heated lap. Both senior boys looked at one another before their eyes reverted to Castiel.

“Castiel…” Dean said slowly. “If you don’t want to be mine, it’s your choice. You can—”

Castiel furrowed his brow and gasped. “Are you kidding me?”

Samandriel just smirked. They weren’t related by blood so there was an option for Castiel to pursue his stepbrother.

“No,” Castiel said softly, nuzzling his head to Dean’s chest, “I’m only yours.”

Dean shot Samandriel one last glare before the angel crossed his arms and left. The Winchester boy couldn’t help but feel a little victorious.

“Only mine,” Dean agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> more stories/ficlets on my [tumblr](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (i'm still open for requests)


End file.
